Mobile voice-over-IP (VoIP) handover is the process of continuing a voice call as a user moves between IP-based networks (e.g., wireless LAN (WLAN) or Wi-MAX networks, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Packet-Switched (PS) networks, Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, etc.) and circuit-switched cellular networks. To effectuate such handover, current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards specify a call continuity control function (CCCF) element that is disposed in a new, IP-based network architecture referred to as the IP multimedia subsystem (IMS). Further, another entity, referred to as a network domain selection (NeDS) function, is defined by the 3GPP standards that interoperates with the CCCF element in order to facilitate proper domain selection with respect to incoming calls directed to a user equipment (UE) device having dual-domain capability. (i.e., CS domain and IMS domain). It is known that several lacunae continue to exist in the current development of NeDS functionality, however.